


Come With Me

by Live



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: All three games are heavily mentioned so if you haven't played one yet you will be spoiled, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banter, Battle, But Not Really Because Dissidia Rules, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Communication, Communication Failure, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Guilt, How Come That Trope Is Not Used For These Two In This Situation?, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Introspection, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Non-Chronological, Oh yeah boi!, Sex, Spoilers, The boys are just idiots, They Tried To Communicate But It's Not Their Strong Suit, Which is why they both get together and are an established relationship!, kind of, socially inept, that's better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: It's been four years since Cloud's seen Squall. Not due to either of them wanting to part ways, but due to the tragic fact that the two of them belong to different worlds. Being summoned by Materia is an opportunity neither can let pass, even if... all they'll have is a few extra moments in the dark...
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Come With Me

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Lightning rasps; her voice sharpened to an edge, as always. Her heavy stomping footfalls echo around them. It’s not hard for them to echo, the staircase may be narrow especially for so many people to file down, but the ceiling is high. 

“Materia didn’t seem to know what was going on,” Terra mutters, concern and worry evident in her whole form. In the way her hands tighten together, in the way she slouches forward.

Cloud snorts. Materia didn’t seem to know what a Warrior of Light was supposed to do. Didn’t know that not all her Warriors of Light were present. Cloud would have brought it up, but he didn’t trust Materia to help. Didn’t suspect she knew how. Cloud would go alone; Bartz wouldn’t be too hard to find.

“At least we all have a reason to see each other again!” Zidane barges past Cloud and Squall, fed up with trailing behind everyone. A social one that one. He turned a seductive grin towards Terra and Lightning. “And it is a complete pleasure to see such lovely women again.”

“Oh, please,” Lightning sighed, pushing on ahead and talking to WoL. That would be a serious conversation; one Cloud was glad to avoid for now. 

“It is good to see you again,” Terra smiled. Smiling was all the prompt Zidane needed to try his best at being suave. Vann was soon drawn from the other side of the group; a magnet for cheer and conversation. 

A hand wound around Cloud’s wrist, gloved fingers gently coiling against Cloud’s flesh. Cloud is almost sure Squall could feel the little stutter of Cloud’s heartbeat through his leather gloves, but he doesn’t draw away. His fingers ache to brush along Squall’s. His face feels flush with the thoughts of before. _Before_.

“Cloud,” his name is said so quietly, hidden beneath the chatter before them. A secret in the dark of Materia’s tower. Cloud freezes; captivated by Squall’s baritone voice. He’s always captivated. This wouldn’t be the first secret they’ve shared in the dark.

Cloud knows logically, that they can’t dilly dally back here. Gaia knows what mess Bartz is getting himself involved in and Cloud refuses to ever be late for a friend again. He knows illogically that if he turns and looks at Squall he’ll be stuck on these stairs until Squall’s good and ready to let him go. Cloud’s always been weak to Squall, it’s why he always tried to limit the amount they worked together in the last cycle (Cloud somehow always found himself back beside Squall).

“Cloud,” there’s a tug at his wrist and Cloud could break free. Squall’s not strong enough to keep him there; not even trying to keep him there. The hand feels like a manacle; tying him to one person. To Squall.

In the previous Cycles their memories were always fuzzy. The Gods always took what they needed to keep the Cycles going; to win. Even Warriors like Cloud who had lived through so many Cycles and retained as many memories as they were able were a little lost on certain things. Squall had been one of them. Always drawn to the Warrior of Light, but never knowing why (or not _always_ knowing why). Cloud felt like a moth; forever impaling himself on something far too bright. Forever harming himself until he would eventually die a painful and pitiful death.

He could never remember why before. Could never remember why exactly his eyes would seek out the gunblade wielder. He always had an inkling of feeling; like the memory was just there, but just out of reach. He could now. Remember that is. He remembered every Cycle (and Cloud had fought in so many Cycles; no wonder he had been so very tired by the end of it). If he remembered he was sure Squall did. He’d have the memories of how they started; where they started.

“Cloud,” Squall’s voice is insistent. The voice of someone used to being listened to; to being obeyed. It’s… new. Squall was never one to command in the past; had the skills to be a great leader, but none of the drive.

“I heard you the first time,” Cloud sighs, turning to face Squall. 

The man is as handsome as he’s ever been (not that Cloud had thought that when they first met. No, he had thought the teenager he first met was nothing. A pitiful creature that needed a babysitter. A kitten that needed to be returned home). His brown hair is artfully pushed to the side, he wears a ridiculous amount of leather that really doesn’t leave much to the imagination and his silver eyes are as piercing as ever. The silver always seemed to reflect their surroundings. They’re dark now, hidden in the tower’s darkness. A Tower of Light should never be this dark.

“Should have answered earlier then,” Squall snorts. “Gonna make everyone think you’re going deaf.”

“Everyone is already going on ahead,” Cloud nods in the direction of the other Warriors but doesn’t look to them (he couldn’t take his eyes off that small smirk Squall aims his way if he wanted). “You’re the only one whose gonna think that.”

“I distinctly remember you saying something about me being ‘everyone’ before,” Squall hums, his free hand lifting up to Cloud’s cheek. His leather clad thumb finding the dimple of Cloud’s cheek (it’s new. Cloud had no reason to have dimples before).

“I did, didn’t I?” Cloud’s smile is small but honest. In a previous Cycle. When he couldn’t remember everything, when he was lonely and there was a warm body willing to hold him close. His words had been true, no matter that they had been born from ignorance and comfort.

“You did. ‘You’re my everything. I don’t need anyone else if I have you. You can be my everyone. My reason to fight.’” Squall shrugs as though remembering words from years ago wasn’t anything special. “Might have missed a word or two, but who’s keeping track?”

“You apparently,” Cloud snorts and closes an eye as Squall’s curious hand gets closer. Cloud feels his eyelashes twitch against the leather.

“Yeah... how couldn’t I?” Squall sighs, letting go of his wrist and bringing it up to Cloud’s face. His hands frame both sides of his face and Cloud is… a little overwhelmed. It’s been so long since someone touched him like this; the last time… It had been Aerith on their ‘date’ and Cloud found himself pulling away, something not quite feeling right. Something was missing.

All he wants to do right now is sink into the feeling. To fall so deep into Squall’s hold he can get past the leather and feel Squall’s bare hands. He remembers Squall’s hands. They weren’t rough like Cloud had expected (like Cloud’s hands are), they were strong and sturdy, but properly cared for. No rough patches of skin from untreated blisters. No bumps or grooves from constant use. Squall’s hands were clear. Never mistreated.

“We need to talk,” Squall says, his dark reflected eyes flit all across Cloud’s face, not knowing where to settle and… and Cloud can’t think with Squall’s hands searing his flesh, with Squall’s eyes burning his flesh. But, yes… yes they need to talk. There was… so much to unpack that Cloud didn’t know where to begin.

Do they need to talk about how this all began? About how Cloud had been on Chaos’ side? How Cloud killed Squall? Yes. They… Squall needed to unload that baggage on Cloud. Cloud was willing to give Squall a free punch. He deserved it. How Squall could bare to touch someone so lovingly after Cloud had killed him he didn’t know, but… Squall was a better man than Cloud. He always had been (even when he was just a hissing kitten that was lashing out).

Do they need to discuss how crummy this whole memory loss thing was? How they could go one Cycle being lovers only to have that all destroyed by the next Cycle if one of them forgot anything? Yes. Cloud remembers the devastation of being forgotten by Squall, of telling himself not to bother trying again (only to end up at the call and bidding of the adorable kitten that had captivated him so thoroughly). It was nothing compared to the devastation of being the one to forget; Cloud can’t remember how many sleepless nights he had worrying over forgetting Squall. Forgetting what they had. Wondering if what he had with Aerith was considered cheating.

Do they need to discuss what they are now? What they’re going to do now they’re both together again and they’re clearly still attracted to each? Probably. But, they were great at avoiding these conversations before, but… before they didn’t remember everything. Before they didn’t think the Cycles would ever end. Now there’s hope they’ll return home. Now they know they’ll part ways. Again.

Cloud brings his hands up, fully intent on moving Squall’s from his face. He can’t concentrate with Squall touching him; this is a conversation that needs his full attention. The second his fingers brush against Squall’s hands Squall seems to sag with relief. Like he can’t believe Cloud is here and actually touching him. Like he never dreamed this would be possible. Cloud can’t bring himself to pull Squall away. Can’t bring himself to ruin that small bit of happiness.

He holds Squall’s hands tight. Traps his hands between his own and his face. Maybe if they weren’t constantly moving. Maybe… maybe he’ll be able to focus.

“Yeah,” Cloud feels like his voice is parched. He’s nervous. “We need to talk.”

Squall hums, nods his head a little and brings himself closer to Cloud. Squall’s elbows dig into the top of Cloud’s arms, one of Squall’s long, long legs slips between his own, and that annoying little tuft of fur Squall insists on wearing sneaks between the edge of Cloud’s shirt and trousers; tickling hidden flesh. Cloud is almost completely surrounded by Squall. Only his back is free, one last escape route.

His back feels cold.

“Come with me,” Squall whispers the words; Cloud shivers as the words are breathed across his face. Trembling in Squall’s hold, he remembers Squall saying similar words before (more of a request than a command), but Cloud doesn’t think he means it _that_ way. He… ‘Come with me’ wasn’t on Cloud’s list of conversations they needed to have.

“What…” Cloud swallows thickly, feels his Adam’s apple move with the motion. “What exactly do you mean by that Kitten?”

It’s the first time Cloud’s said his nickname for Squall in years, the word just rolling off his tongue without meaning to. Squall’s had many different reactions to the nickname over the years. Never remembering when Cloud first called him that. This time is no different. Squall reacts and it’s not at all how Cloud expected him to.

Squall’s eyes burn for a second, a desire Cloud hadn’t expected; especially with all of their memories intact. Before Cloud can comment his lips are crushed beneath Squall’s. 

Cloud always imagined kissing a SOLDIER was not fun. Their modifications made their muscles artificially strong. Like marble. Cloud never liked the idea. He could be the immovable object he was designed to be, but that made him feel less human. Less than a person, so though he could stand his ground. Though he could put a stop to this easily and make sure the two of them stay focused on their conversation, he doesn’t.

When he feels Squall pushing him backwards he follows. Let’s Squall crowd him into the wall of the corridor they were meant to be walking down. Let’s Squall completely devour his mouth. He lets his hands fall to Squall’s shoulders; letting Squall’s hands go. Giving Squall full control.

Cloud’s breathless when Squall pulls back enough to stare into his eyes. Their breaths are mingled in hot little pants. Squall sounds like he’s drowning. Like he needs to dive back into Cloud to be able to continue breathing. To live.

“Not so much a kitten anymore,” Squall growls, before thoroughly dominating Cloud’s mouth. One of his hands tangle into Cloud’s blonde spikes directing Cloud’s head where he wants it to go (and it’s so much easier to follow the motions with Squall’s hand there guiding). One hand falls to his waist sneaking beneath Cloud’s shirt, teasing Cloud’s flesh in ways Cloud had almost forgotten Squall could.

When Squall demands Cloud ‘come with me’ after fifteen minutes of being pulled to an edge Cloud wasn’t allowed to dive off alone Cloud understands and obeys easily. He moans and groans as Squall pleases with no idea if anyone had heard them. Everyone else was probably long gone. Like Cloud should be. Bartz could be dead.

“Come with me,” Squall says, keeping their foreheads together. He’s lethargic, Cloud could almost imagine him purring. 

“I… I have to go find Bartz,” Cloud says honestly, not completely sure what Squall wants from him. Maybe he wanted them to hunt down the summoning together… That was just a bad idea waiting to happen. Cloud wouldn’t be able to concentrate with Squall so close by. 

“Yeah…” Squall huffs, leaning his weight completely on Cloud. It would never be enough weight to keep Cloud from moving, but… Cloud feels stuck. Like he’d never be able to lift Squall off of him. Thankfully Squall moves back. “Yeah you do.”

With one last kiss, and Squall’s lips are dry; all moisture left embedded somewhere in Cloud’s skin, Squall heads down the stairs. He doesn’t turn around to look at Cloud, but his gait is slow. Slower than usual. Slow so Cloud can catch up and walk beside him. Slow so they can enjoy each other’s company a little longer.

Cloud does that. Even if the two of them walking beside each other is damning evidence of what they had been up to. Cloud's already messy hair hangs in bunches it's never settled in before. Squall's clothes have imprinted Cloud's form to them. There's a large hickey staining Cloud's neck.

Squall entwines their fingers together. All the evidence anyone needs. Especially Zidane.

"Not even an hour and you two are all over each other," he snickers. "No one taught either of you the art of seduction? The thrill of the chase?"

"They're not really failing at the art of seduction if they're already together though, are they?" Vann questions, his smile happy for them even if he unwittingly joins in on the teasing.

"The _art_ of seduction doesn't mean you just fuck each other like bunnies, Vann!" A complex expression falls over Vann's face at that. "It means romance and promises of absolution!"

"Whatever," Squall sighs, letting Cloud's hand go. 

The air outside Materia's tower is cold. Cloud feels the tiny pinpricks of goose bumps running along his skin.

"Wait, you're going alone?" Terra asks as Squall walks off. Completely ignoring everything around them.

"You’re striking out alone as well?" Vann questioned as Cloud walked in the opposite direction.

" _Mine_ is a one person job," Cloud says, the jab at Squall obvious, before waving his goodbyes. "Don't die."

"Right back at ya," Squall retorts, his gaze set forward, mind set on the mission. Cloud always had been a little jealous of Squall's ability to close the shutter down on his feelings when it comes to a job. Cloud's never been able to do that. Always so emotionally invested. Even when he shouldn't be.

But now isn’t the time for Squall. Can’t let his mind keep thinking back on how Squall’s every touch irreparably seared himself into Cloud’s heart (again. Again and again and again). He has to find Bartz and… Cloud’s always been an emotional person. He can temporarily run from his feelings for Squall; hide them beneath his worry for Bartz. Who knew what mayhem Bartz was getting involved in. Who knew what-

_Come with me_. It’s a whisper he can’t completely hide from. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he hears the command from Squall and he wants to turn around. Wants to run back to Squall, leave someone else to find Bartz only-

He can’t. He won’t be late to save a friend again. He can’t.

His steps never falter. Not one Warrior that watches him leave thinks his mind is a mess of uncertainty and questions. The other Warriors leave him be; assured of his success. 

They follow Squall.

_Come with me_.

\--

Searching for Bartz isn’t easy. There are many worlds he could be and there are many Manikins between them. Cloud is glad he went alone.

Cutting down Manikin after Manikin calms the ache deep in his soul. Alone; he doesn’t have to slow down. Take breaks. Rest. The others wouldn’t be able to keep up with his relentless pace.

He’s just taken down a Manikin of Ultimecia (and it’s both relieving and stressful to take down Squall’s destined enemy) when he senses another presence. A presence so bright and powerful it could only belong to an ally, but…

He turns around and white feathers flutter throughout the air. Cloud’s reflex is to attack; wings never a good sign, but… Sephiroth doesn’t have those pure white wings anymore. They’re so dark a black that Cloud’s always worried he’ll just be lost in that void if he stares long enough.

He’s glad a second later he didn’t instantly attack when he hears a high pitched laugh. 

“I’ll help!” A woman, wearing a long blue cardigan and whose brown hair whips around her face as she flies, appears in his view. She takes out a Manikin of Firion so easily that Cloud has to be impressed. The Manikins may not be as strong as their counterparts, but they were annoying.

“Thanks,” Cloud calls, never one to turn away help (not now at least and not when it makes his job easier).

They make quick work of the remaining Manikins and the woman lands beside him. Her wings are gone in an instant and Cloud is terrified for her. Was she like Sephiroth? Experimented on? A chance of insanity for all her strength?

She smiles at him, a coy little thing that hides a lot of mischief. Her hands hid behind her back and she teetered back and forth on her feet.

“So… I’ve heard of this place,” she says, eyes scanning their surroundings. They’re currently at Cornelia, the homeland of WoL. It’s a large grassy plain, with the promise of civilization in the distance.

“You’ve not been here though,” he doesn’t bother making it sound like a question.

“Nope!” She grins, stepping closer to Cloud. He allows it, wondering exactly who she was. He can’t remember her from any Cycle, but he hadn’t fought in them all. Just most. “I’m Rinoa Heartilly!”

“Cloud Strife,” Cloud nods in greeting and he hadn’t expected any reaction from his name. He’s pretty sure she’s not from his world (no matter how those damnable wings make him question), but she reacts like they should know each other. He worries that maybe his memories were more messed up than he liked.

“You’re Cloud Strife?! Like _the_ Cloud Strife?!” She steps completely in front of him, supposed coyness be damned, and observes him. Cloud feels like he’s been put under a microscope; it’s not his favourite feeling. “No wonder Squall wanted to get back here so much. You’re a hunk!”

“I… thanks?” Cloud questions and stares. So… that answered a lot of questions really. She’s from Squall’s world. She knows Squall well enough that Squall actually spoke to her about their past. Squall wanted to get back here? To see him? It… (It makes his chest feel warm and his stomach erupt in nervous butterflies) it doesn’t seem plausible. Squall had looked so put off when they all first arrived in this world. Squall… There were just too many questions he needed to throw Squall’s way. They- they _really_ should have talked. No matter how good it felt to feel Squall grind against him, no matter how desperate they were; no matter how a hand was all they needed to come. They should have talked.

“You’re very much welcome,” Rinoa laughs, before bringing a finger to her lips. “Just don’t tell Squall I called you a ‘hunk’, I don’t want him sulking on me for days on end.”

Cloud remembers what that was like. He rolls his eyes and smiles back.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Great!” She claps her hands together and then links her arm with Cloud. “So where are we going?”

“I was going to find Bartz. He didn’t turn up at Materia’s tower, then again…” He looked down at Rinoa, she stares up at him with bright eyes. She reminds him of Tifa. She reminds him of Aerith. “You didn’t turn up either… How many Warriors are we missing?”

Rinoa hums, looking around them. 

“Why don’t we set camp here and you can explain the situation to me?” She grins. “Then after we find this Bartz guy we can hunt Squall down. I’m sure my knight is somewhere around here after all.”

Cloud doesn’t really want to agree. He has to look for Bartz before any problems arrive, but… where he can keep going for days on end without tiring he knows it’s not the same for everyone else. If Rinoa had arrived when they had she had been fighting on her own for a while now and… well Cloud was curious. Curious about the Squall he didn’t know. Curious about Rinoa’s name for Squall. Her knight? 

Cloud… didn’t know Squall’s worlds had knights. Was pretty sure Squall remembered being a mercenary before (not that their memories from before are exactly reliable).

Setting up camp while travelling between their worlds is strange. Night doesn't always come as it should. Day doesn't always come as it should. Every time Cloud's seen Midgar in this world it had been night time (not that it was always obvious in Midgar). In Cornelia the sun sets and night arrives. It's as calming as it was in the daylight, no monsters or creatures run around (these worlds built on fragmented memories not actual substance). There's always the threat of Manikins though. Or worse; Chaos' Warriors.

“I guess we’re not given tents for helping Cosmos out,” Rinoa jokes around the fire Cloud started for them. It’s the best they’re going to get, but Cloud likes sitting around a fire at night (it reminds him of Cosmo Canyon; of a night where secrets were shared and nightmares were left for the next morning).

“Not Cosmos this time,” Cloud shakes his head, looking into the flames before them. A controlled fire like this is calming; helps him forget the flames that devoured his hometown. “The new leader of the light is called Materia. She… doesn’t seem to know much.”

“Huh… Squall never mentioned anything like that,” Rinoa hums in thought.

“We didn’t know of Materia before, she… seems to have taken the place of Cosmos. She wants us to fight the Warriors of Chaos, but she doesn’t seem to know why… She also didn’t seem inclined to send us home,” Cloud shrugs, looking over at Rinoa. “I guess that leaves it to us to figure out a way back.”

“Squall’s gonna _love_ that,” Rinoa rolls her eyes, before grinning at him. “Have you seen him already then? I mean… it looks like he left his mark.”

And Cloud can be shy at times, not wanting to share the most intimate details of his life. He can be shy, but he doesn’t want to deny it was Squall who spent what felt like hours with his mouth against his neck. Doesn’t want to deny that he can still feel Squall’s teeth and mouth against his neck like a phantom limb. Something he still longs for. Something he misses. He barely represses the urge to cover the mark up. 

“Yeah, Squall was at the tower. He’s gone looking for the summons and their crystals,” Cloud explains, his face feeling oddly flushed. He looks away.

“Alone?” And Rinoa wants to laugh at Cloud, she does, but she knows Squall. She _knows_ him and that’s obvious to Cloud now.

Cloud snorts. “No. He has some of the others with him.”

“Well, good,” Rinoa pulls some of her hair away from her eyes and leans closer to the fire. “As long as he’s not alone he won’t do something stupid. I’m surprised he didn’t drag you along with him.”

“He asked me to go with him, but…” Cloud stares into the flames. He had been willing to do anything Aerith had asked of him and yet… He hadn’t been willing to follow through with Squall’s one request.

“Uh-huh, I bet he didn’t even ask nicely did he?” Rinoa questions; cheek resting on her knees. Not even looking surprised. 

Cloud laughed. “No. I don’t suppose he did.”

“Squall can be really rude at times, I mean I guess we can’t be too hard on him; feelings aren’t his strong point and he hasn’t had it easy, but he does need to learn to communicate like a normal person,” Rinoa’s eyes sparkle as they stare over at Cloud. “Hey… a campfire like this deserves some stories! Why don’t we share stories about Squall?”

“I wouldn’t know what to share,” Cloud shakes his head amused. The only one here with something interesting to say on Squall was probably Rinoa. Who knows how many years the two of them have known each other compared to Cloud and Squall’s lost moments in time.

“Come on!” Rinoa whines and it distinctly reminds Cloud of Yuffie; especially when Rinoa punches his arm. “We can ask questions! I’ve been dying to know all about Squall’s relationship; he’s just so private about everything!”

“I’m not exactly known for being open about my own private life,” not that he was particularly quiet about it. Just shared what needed to be shared when relevant. 

“Please! I’ll even let you have the first question!” Cloud can’t say no to those large brown eyes (they remind him of Marlene and how she always got things to go her way), so he agrees but… 

What to ask?

Sure, he’s been curious about Squall’s own world and his life before all of this (and since they’ve parted ways), but he never built up the courage to even form a question. He may care deeply for Squall, but they’ve never had the time for Cloud to gain the confidence over what they have. He’s never had the chance to build a foundation with Squall.

“You said Squall was your knight, I thought he was a mercenary?” Cloud asks, the only thing coming to his mind.

“He is! Ugh, to both. He’s a member of SeeD which is a mercenary organisation, but the knight thing is… I’m a Sorceress. In our world Sorceresses are incredibly powerful beings and that power has a chance to corrupt the wielder. One of the last Sorceresses told me to find myself a knight that can defend and support me when I’m sane and if, on the off chance, I do lose myself that same knight can take me out,” Rinoa smiles. It’s a sad thing, a smile that has accepted the hand she has been given. “I requested Squall to be my knight for two reasons. One; he’s incredibly strong so he’s more than able to take out a Sorceress and two; I thought the two of us were going to get together romantically you know? Only for Squall to tell me he’s happy to help me platonically, but he’s already in love with someone. The good men are always taken... which brings me to my question! How did you two first meet?”

“It’s… not exactly a happy meeting,” Cloud sighs. He should have expected this question. It’s such an innocent question, but it was such a landmine for Cloud. Cloud doesn’t understand how Squall can stand to be around him with all their memories back. Cloud would run and hide, but he’s better than that nowadays. He’ll talk next time he sees Squall. They’ll talk and he’ll understand.

“Mine and Squall’s wasn’t particularly nice either, you know?” Rinoa hums. “I forced him to dance with me because ‘he was the prettiest guy there’ only to abandon Squall on the dance floor to talk to someone else.”

Cloud snorts. He can imagine the exact face Squall would make after that. A complex emotion somewhere between confusion, sadness and frustration. The kind of expression that demanded someone soothe Squall’s emotions before they caused him a headache. (Cloud would happily soothe any emotions Squall needed gone).

“I don’t know how much Squall remembers or what he’s told you, but I didn’t used to fight on the Warrior of Light’s side,” Cloud starts and Rinoa hums, nodding.

“Squall mentioned that. Said something about your actions changing you to join the Warriors of Light. How many Cycles were you fighting against Squall?”

“All but the last one,” Cloud admits. It wasn’t until the end of the twelfth Cycle before Cosmos had seen even an inkling of light in him. Before Chaos threw him away with relish. “I only fought beside Squall in one Cycle.”

“But… How did you get together? Squall made it seem like you had a thing going for a long time; not just a single cycle…” 

“We did. The more Cycles you survive the more memories you’d retain. The ninth Cycle was the fifth Cycle I was in and by that time I had enough memories to remember I wasn’t particularly fond of fighting. That I only wanted to fight to protect those I cared about,” Cloud remembers those days were hard. When he started remembering the people he had let down because he couldn’t protect them. It was a feeling that stuck with him through all the Cycles he lived through; even the Cycle he was a Warrior of Light.

“So, not all Warriors of Chaos are evil,” Rinoa nods her head.

“No. A lot of them are misguided or doing the best they can in a situation they’re not fond of. Of course some of them are insane; like the clown. I wouldn’t recommend showing that one an ounce of sympathy,” Cloud grimaces. If he comes across the clown, he’s taking him out quickly. Terra didn’t deserve having to put up with his infernal laughter.

“Right, destroy any clown looking enemies,” Rinoa grins. “So, did you and Squall get together because you were helping out your enemies instead of fighting them?”

“Not at first,” Cloud admits. “I met Squall in the ninth Cycle, just as I was doubting everything. I… was going to just avoid battling anyone in that Cycle.”

He had been doing a pretty good job of it as well until he came across Squall and the Cloud of Darkness. 

_Cloud wondered if the Warriors of Light were ever going to take out a Warrior of Chaos. It was getting a little ridiculous now and seeing as Chaos’ chosen winning every time wasn’t causing the Cycle to end, it meant the Warriors of Light needed to win or… they just weren’t doing enough. Cosmos needed to choose better; healers were great and all but if she didn’t have any actual fighters they weren’t going to win- let alone put up a fight._

_It was exhausting. Running that is. Sometimes portals would open, forcing Cloud into a situation he was trying to avoid, but he managed to escape each time without having to actually fight. It had left many Warriors (both Chaos and Light) confused when a portal opened and they seemingly found no one there, but Cloud was done. There was no point fighting anymore. What was the reason for fighting this endless Cycle?_

_He remembered, vaguely, promising to protect a friend when she was in need. He remembered, vaguely, promising to be someone’s legacy (and that person was so bright, that person would never be chosen by Chaos). But, that’s it. There was no other reason to fight and well… neither of those people were here so what was the point of remembering that._

_He hears a grunt from the fight he was avoiding in front of him. The Cloud of Darkness is fighting off a Warriors of Light. Cloud doesn’t recognise them. A new Warrior? It wouldn’t surprise Cloud. Cosmos needed some new ones._

_The teen (adult? Cloud couldn’t get a good read on his age), struggles against the onslaught of spells the Cloud of Darkness throws his way, but he does dodge a majority of them. Dodging and defending in equal turns._

_The Warrior of Light is stronger than the usual lot… maybe that’s why Cloud and the Cloud of Darkness were both sent here. Chaos needed two Warriors to defeat this one. This one scrawny looking kid who Cloud will admit knows how to fight. Military trained Cloud would guess._

_Cloud watches. Questions. Wonders._

_The Cloud of Darkness builds up another spell. This one will be deadly. This one will be fatal. The Warrior of Light will fall, like all those before him._

“I killed him,” Cloud admits. “We were on opposite sides of the battle and though I didn’t want to fight, I couldn’t avoid it in the end.”

“There has to be more to it than that,” Rinoa insists, moving closer. 

“The Cycles mess with your memories, at least back then, our first meeting wasn’t great and we didn’t remember it properly the next time we met,” at least Squall didn’t. Cloud remembered Squall’s body fading into that white light that meant he was being retrieved. Being sent back to his own world or being reshuffled back into the fight; Cloud had no idea at the time. All he had was a sense of disappointment. An overwhelming sense of oppression.

He’d never be able to change the Cycles. He’d never break free. At least that’s what he had thought at the time. He knew better now. He had been free from it for years, though… maybe not completely. A part of him had always lingered back in those memories. Longing to see his friends again. Longing for Squall.

“That’s not fun! Or romantic!” Rinoa huffs, but her smile is easy. As though she wasn’t sickened by Cloud’s actions. As though Cloud hadn’t admitted to killing Squall previously. “What about when you got together for the first time romantically?”

“I thought we were taking turns with these questions?” Cloud asks. Partially to dodge the question, partially amused. Rinoa really did remind him of all his favourite ladies.

“Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. Don’t think you’ve escaped the question though. I will find out how the two of you got together. Now. Question.”

Except Cloud doesn’t really have one. He’s curious. Incredibly curious about Squall, but… talking about him without him being present… It makes Cloud nervous. He feels like he’ll learn so much about Squall; that he’ll fall so deeply in love with Squall that he’ll never escape and Squall… Squall who avoided this conversation can walk off back to his world without his heart being torn in two. 

Cloud is an emotional person. He won’t be able to move on from this. He’ll… he’ll need closure eventually. His world is moving on, healing. He… he needs that too.

“Hey,” Rinoa says, her voice soft and her face promising comfort (and how could Squall have said no to her to be with him? Did he have all his memories intact? Was he sane?). “We don’t need to answer questions. Questions are lame anyway, why don’t I just share some stories, like… how about the time Squall made my sweet dog, Angelo, sick due to feeding her so many hotdogs?”

It sounds so out of character that Cloud has to listen, he laughs lightly at the Squall in the story. How the man had freaked out over Angelo getting ill, how he had rushed the Ragnarok (a spaceship Squall apparently had free access to) to a vet and how he insisted he just wanted Angelo to eat the best while she was under his care. He had woken at the crack of dawn to get those hotdogs and he thought Angelo would enjoy them. He didn’t think about limiting how much the dog would eat or what other foods would be topped on the hotdogs.

One story blended into another as the night went on and Cloud did add his own stories, even if they didn’t feel nearly so grand. He explained how in the 12th Cycle, even though Cloud was still a Warrior of Chaos, he had decided to just fully ignore what he should be doing. Avoiding battles and purposefully losing when he needed to. How he had somehow gained the attention of Laguna, a man they both knew was originally from Squall’s world, and how the man had given him _advice_ about Squall. Squall had spluttered indignantly the entire time. Not able to string more than three words together over Laguna’s cheer.

Rinoa had proceeded to explain how Laguna was actually Squall’s father, not that Squall or Laguna would have known at the time even with their missing memories, and Laguna often got on Squall’s nerves even while Squall cared for the man. Secretly. Squall would never admit to caring for Laguna and he would never call the man Dad or any variation where the man could hear. 

There were a lot of interesting stories Rinoa shared about those two before sleep overcame her; she slept quite content on the grassy plains beside Cloud. Cloud kept watch. He had pushed himself to go weeks without sleep before; the Soldier enhancements making him reach impossible heights of inhumanity. 

They parted ways in the morning.

“I’ll go after Squall, who knows what mess he’s getting himself into,” Rinoa smiles.

“I’ll find Bartz, who knows what trouble he’s making,” Cloud rolls his eyes and Rinoa laughs.

“It was a pleasure meeting you Cloud,” she holds out her hand for a hand shake. Cloud obliges. “And I hope you meet up with Squall soon. From what I understand the two of you only find these little moments throughout all the fighting.”

“Yeah. I hope I see him again soon,” Cloud admits, because it’s true. No matter how much he doubts, no matter how little he thinks of himself. He misses Squall. Even when he’s right there.

With one last smile Rinoa flies off. The sight of the white wings don’t make Cloud instantly want to strike their owner down. It’s a unique feeling. A sense of calm and relief, like he’s finally over a trauma. It’s almost as relieving as when he could look into the flickering flames and not see his mother’s corpse. Maybe he’s healing. Maybe he’s better.

\--

He finds Bartz amongst the scattering of black feathers. Cloud only just makes it in time to keep the other Warrior alive.

He is not healing. He is not ok. Feathers still make him want to weep, but not as much as the man who moults them frequently.

Cloud’s almost relieved when the portal opens beneath their feet.

\--

“You really have no idea where we are?” Bartz asks as they walk through the large tube. It reminds him of the train lines in Midgar, except what’s moving through looks more like cars than trains and they’re all rushing away from the area Cloud and Bartz are walking towards.

“No idea,” Cloud shrugs, easy to accept this whole strange situation. 

“Then how are we going to get back to this Materia you mentioned,” Bartz sighs, easily keeping pace even while distracted and in awe of their surroundings.

“A portal will open up soon enough,” Cloud shrugs before tensing up at the sound of fighting. “I’m sure we’re about to see why we were brought here in a second anyway.”

“Wha-” Bartz stops speaking, ears straining before his eyes widen. “That sounds awful! We better hurry up and help!”

Bartz runs on ahead before Cloud can stop him. He sighs before keeping pace beside Bartz. It does sound terrible Cloud will give Bartz that, but the area they’re in would easily echo for miles. There’s no indication of how close the battle is or even whose fighting. 

There’s the sound of metal clashing, it reminds Cloud of the sounds on Junon and a massive cannon. The sounds of destruction. It could be something collapsing. It could be a fight. It could be almost anything, but it sounds monstrous. Ending.

“Your lives shall end as rust upon my steel.”

“A Summon?” Bartz questions and… it sounds likely. The deep voice; otherworldly in a way that strikes any who hears it. It buries itself deep within their minds. Speaking of challenge and strength. Only a Summon could talk like that. Only a Summon could encompass everything so thoroughly. 

The first thing they see on their approach is a sword. Massive and easily noticed from any distance. They’re still a ways off, but they’re going to get to the others there and help whoever’s fighting. Cloud is prepared to sprint ahead of Bartz and help first if he must.

There’s still quite a distance between them when Cloud notices it. Leather and brown hair. Gunblade drawn and fighting. It’s all the glimpse he gets before a portal appears; wrenching Cloud and Bartz from the battle before they even got a chance to fight.

“Dammit!” Bartz yells as they land elsewhere and Cloud’s inclined to agree. “These portals just keep turning up out of nowhere! We’re never going to get anywhere at this rate!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Cloud says, sword already in hand (it found its way there as soon as he saw who was fighting the Summoning). “We’ve found our fight.”

Cloud gestures to the Manikins approaching and the two of them are outnumbered, but Cloud is feeling deadly. Aggressive. (Squall had appeared so small compared to the Summoning and it just reminds Cloud of the fights before. Fights where Squall had no chance of winning. Fights where Cloud couldn’t help due to their positions in the war and now? Now they can fight together and they’re not and it’s all Cloud’s fault. Again.). Cloud doesn’t break a sweat decimating the Manikins.

He should have agreed with Squall. He should be helping him. He should-

_Come with me_.

He should have said yes.

\--

Cloud’s not the kind of guy to let his aggression show. If someone knew Cloud they’d see it in the way his brows furrowed and the way he held his sword, but that’s if you knew him incredibly well. 

Bartz doesn’t recognise the irritation, neither does Shantotto when she appears from a portal beside them. They don’t recognise his relief when Shantotto agrees that she can get them back to Materia’s tower. They don’t recognise his grief when he realizes Squall isn’t there yet.

They don’t recognise it, but Tifa would. Tifa would and Tifa does, appearing seemingly out of nowhere with a friendly smile and everything seems to be a little brighter. Tifa will help him out. Tifa will make sure everything’s ok.

\--

“Alright. We’ve got one shot at this Cloud, you ready?” Tifa mutters. Everyone else had finished talking to Materia and the two of them were waiting outside for everyone else to return. 

“You make this sound like some kind of stealth mission Tifa,” Cloud rolls his eyes. “Everyone’s gonna know exactly what you’re doing the second you direct their attention elsewhere.”

“And it’s because they all know what’s going on they'll be quick to leave the two of you alone. You’ve got one last moment to be with Squall. It’s the end fight after this,” Tifa insists and Cloud sighs. Tifa’s right. The two of them are going to separate and Cloud… Cloud wants the two of them to know where they stand in this relationship. Wants to fight side by side in this last fight. He wants. He wants so badly.

Tifa nudges Cloud’s shoulder with her own and smiles.

“Come now. Smile. You want these last moments to be joyful. I know how much you’ve missed him,” and she does. Tifa had dived into Cloud’s very mind. Tifa had picked Cloud’s mind up and fit it back together. Tifa knew Cloud almost as well Cloud knew himself (probably better). She had heard his every thought, she had seen his every memory. She was family. He cared for her so very much. “That smile he threw your way when you parted last time made everything more bearable. I bet it was the same for him.”

“I don’t remember smiling last time,” Cloud snorts. He was tired. Eager to return home. He hadn’t really thought of the consequences of returning home last time, but he knew them now. Had felt them. Experienced them intimately.

A life without Squall was lonely.

“You did. You just don’t want to admit seeing Squall smile makes you smile. It reminds you of the tenth Cycle too much,” and that’s… not untrue.

The tenth Cycle was the Cycle Cloud first fell in love with Squall. It was the first Cycle they had been lovers.

_“You know… you’ll have to fight eventually,” Squall had said and Cloud continued to ignore the words. Squall had insisted since they both wound up in this world together… but Cloud had been steadily ignoring it. He even thinks he made some progress on his no fighting policy, when they had first fallen through the portals to this flower filled world Squall had punctured every word with a bullet. Now he sat beside Cloud, not even toying with the sword beside him. Progress. At least he could pretend it was; pretend that Squall hadn’t shot at any other perceived threats._

_“It’s just not worth it Kitten,” Squall’s face had scrunched up with distaste. He had hated it since the word had first slipped past Cloud’s lips and he continued to hate it now. It was the first word Cloud had muttered at him this Cycle._

“Kitten?” _The word had passed his lips, surprised. It wasn’t often that a Warrior of Cosmos was brought back especially so soon. The only one Cloud could recall was WoL and he… he was a little strange compared to the usual Warriors Cloud had seen going around._

_Squall had replied with violence and it was refreshing and surprising being at the receiving end of such negativity. Cloud’s sure he deserved it from their last Cycle together. He didn’t let Squall kill him though and… well he had been tagging along with Squall ever since._

_“Fighting is a necessity,” Squall said, already deciding their short break was enough. He gets up; charging forward once more._

_Cloud sighs before following. His Kitten was surprisingly annoying to follow._

_“Sure. But, there’s more to life than fighting,” Cloud kept a few steps behind Squall. A part of him longed to stand beside him, a larger part refused to. Terrified of what would happen if they’re caught off guard._

_“Can’t remember more than that,” Squall shrugs, soldiering on and… that doesn’t sit right with Cloud._

_He stops dead in his tracks._

_Squall keeps walking. His gait fast. He’s agitated. Impatient._

_“Then what was with that kiss? Why do I always wake with you curled around me? You realise we’ve had sex right?” Cloud hadn’t expected it when Squall had initiated any of it, but Cloud had just followed along. It had all felt new to him like he hadn’t experienced it before. He thought this world would be experiencing the same things again and again and again for the first time; he didn’t think he’d actually experience something new._

_Cloud’s not sure how he feels about it. Not completely. He had liked it, but… He had enjoyed himself, but… There were complications. This whole situation was complicated._

_“Soldiers have sex with each other all the time. It’s not weird. It’s stress relieving,” Squall had shrugged, not seeming the least bit put off and Cloud… Cloud was still new to Squall in that Cycle. He didn’t see that Squall’s words weren’t true, that their situation was completely weird; all he could see were Squall’s words, couldn’t read in-between the words, and… it hurt?_

_Cloud hadn’t really experienced pain while he had been a part of these Cycles. Hadn’t been pushed enough in a fight to be physically hurt. Hadn’t had the emotional connection to have his feelings hurt. At least… not until… then?_

_“So… you’d sleep with anyone?” Cloud had asked before he could think and… ah. That’s why it hurt. It actually hurt to think Squall would sleep with someone that wasn’t him. It hurt to think Squall had been with other people. It hurt and Cloud… Cloud was jealous. It didn’t make any sense. Squall wasn’t his (no matter how many times Cloud thought of Squall as ‘his Kitten’). They weren’t from the same world. Squall would never be his._

_Squall actually stopped at that. Turning around to face him. His face scrunched up. Displeasure. Like when Cloud called him Kitten. Cloud… Cloud was just making Squall’s time in this world worse. He was just causing him displeasure._

_“What?” Squall asked and Cloud looked away. He looked away and felt panic. A… a new emotion. He was experiencing them all today._

_“Nothing,” Cloud muttered and pushed forward. “It doesn’t matter. Ignore whatever you thought I said.”_

_It was the first time Cloud had walked ahead. There had been no reason to lead, Cloud was the one intruding on Squall’s mission. Curiosity had him following the kitten. Squall had no reason to follow Cloud. Made his displeasure about Cloud’s reluctance to fight well known._

_Cloud heard Squall’s footsteps follow behind. Could feel Squall’s eyes burrowing in his back._

_“...Cloud…” Squall mutters, it’s a quiet note travelling on the wind around them and Cloud feels flustered. His cheeks red, his ears red. He doesn’t know what he should be feeling right now, but he shouldn’t be getting so flustered over his name._

He feels like running away.

_He probably would have if not for the events that followed._

_Cloud was usually trailing Squall. Usually on high alert in case another Warrior appeared. Squall wouldn’t allow Cloud to hide them both from a threat, but he’s more than willing to let Cloud hide himself. At least he was after he had convinced himself that Cloud wasn’t a threat to his life._

_Cloud hasn’t been in the lead. Cloud hasn’t been in this vulnerable position of not knowing what was coming from behind and ahead. Cloud hasn’t had his attention half taken up by the man behind him._

_“Cloud!” Squall’s panicked call is punctuated by a pressure hitting Cloud’s back._

_Cloud grunts at the pressure, but doesn’t falter under it. Quickly turning around he sees Squall is pressed against his back, using magic to form a barrier between them and someone else. Someone who has a weapon not dissimilar to Squall’s._

_“What are you doing getting in my way?” The man huffs, glaring at Squall. “I had a clear shot.”_

_“Seifer…” Squall grumbles. “There’s no fight here for you.”_

_“Of course there is. Don’t slow me down weakling,” Seifer laughs, bringing his gunblade up and firing a few rounds. Squall’s barrier stays strong, but Cloud can hear the grunt of pain. His Kitten’s eyes scrunching up… Pain?_

_“Get hiding Cloud,” Squall demands and Cloud… hesitates. His hand faltering on its path to his sword. “This isn’t your fight Cloud! Get moving!”_

_“Alright…” Cloud pulls back and he feels cold. Freezing really. He never realised the world they had been walking through was this cold. “Thanks.”_

_Squall grunts, but doesn’t acknowledge his thanks. Doesn’t acknowledge that this_ should _be Cloud’s fight. That Squall_ should _be fighting Cloud. At least… should if they were going by the rules they had been given. The both of them had rather enjoyed their peaceful interlude of ignoring predetermined rules (even if one of them was less likely to admit that)._

_“You’re letting the Warrior of Chaos go?” The man Squall had called Seifer questioned. His whole body saying he couldn’t believe it. “We’re meant to be taking them down! For Cosmos!”_

_“We are,” Squall agrees but there’s the truth before them all. Squall would take out the Warriors of Chaos, but he had spared Cloud (Cloud would argue he had more than spared Cloud; practically indulged Cloud and his petty whims)._

_“You know… I hate weaklings like you...“ Seifer glares at Squall and Cloud… Cloud’s never heard a Warrior of Light like this one before. Cloud’s not sure he likes it. “I have this feeling I hated you in our own world too. Why don’t we find out if that’s true?”_

_Squall doesn’t say anything, but he’s geared up to a fight and… These Warriors of Light are from the same world. That… that’s potentially dangerous. Fighting Warriors from the same world was more likely to trigger memories. Fights between those from your world always proved to be more draining and emotionally taxing even if the memories didn’t break through the surface._

_Cloud is tense. He watches, keeping guard and… the buster sword never leaves his hand. He’s set for a fight. It’s… it’s the first time he can remember being ready to intervene. Ready to fight._

_The battle is as brutal to watch as Cloud knows these fights can get. He… he never expected Warriors of Light to fight against each other. Especially not this desperately. There’s an edge to their fighting. An edge that seems personal. They’re completely even in their fighting. Even fighting means Seifer won’t get the advantage. So, Cloud feels himself relax. There’s no way his Kitten will fall._

_It’s the wrong thing to think. It’s the wrong way to react. The second he relaxes Seifer gets the upper hand. He only gets it by playing dirty._

_Throughout the fight Seifer had been keeping track of the surrounding arena. There weren't many places to hide in the large plains, but Cloud was good at hiding. Good at running. He had successfully hidden, but in that moment of relaxation Seifer had caught the slight movement. Caught it and aimed a spell at him._

_Squall who had been doing the same as Seifer throughout the fight had panicked. He had no idea why he panicked, but he had. He took the blast meant for Cloud._

_Cloud watched as Squall fell forward, his grunt of pain… There was no feasible way Cloud could have heard it. He was too far away to have heard it and Squall was near silent as he caught himself on his knees. Flames searing his flesh (and the edges of his memories). There is no way for Cloud to have heard such a noise, but somehow it echoes through his mind. A noise of Squall in pain. Of Squall in distress._

_He never wants to hear it. He had heard it before. In that Cycle they first met. Cloud hadn’t known Squall personally then. They hadn’t been close. Cloud hadn’t been held in Squall’s arms like he meant something. Cloud hadn’t wanted to care. He hates the Cloud of that Cycle. Squall should never have to make that sound._

_“This is familiar,” Seifer says, bringing his gunblade up. “We’ve done this before haven’t we? It’ll end the same I’m sure.”_

_Cloud could hear those words. Could hear the words coming from Seifer’s lips seeing as far faster than the other two could have imagined Cloud is there. Blocking the bullets aimed for Squall’s head._

_Squall blinked at the sudden defence and wondered why_ that _was so familiar. A figure appearing so suddenly in front of him. Protecting him. Saving him._

_“You finally want to fight, huh?” Seifer taunts, but the time for taunts has long since passed. Cloud was ready to fight. More than willing. More than capable._

_Cloud had been genetically enhanced to fight, he remembers that; remembered that from a few Cycles ago. He doesn’t know why he of all people was chosen and he doesn’t know why he was genetically enhanced, all he knows is he was. His strength is unnatural. His speed beyond a normal human. And he could jump… to ridiculous heights. All of these facts he used to his advantage._

_Blocking any shots with a speed that would be enviable. Overpowering Seifer with such ease that any onlookers would mistakenly think the younger blonde was pitiful. He wasn’t. Cloud’s strength was just overwhelming. Especially when he allowed himself to not hold back. Especially when he allowed himself to let his anger and emotions take the forefront._

_Seifer fell. Little white lights dancing away from his being and Cloud had taken down a Warrior of Light. Did his duty._

_He didn’t care. Not in the least. He ran to Squall’s side. Checking him over._

_“Are you ok?” He questioned, frantic. Not really expecting a reply. Squall was already fading._

_He’d be gone._

_“I can see why you don’t fight,” Squall chuckled with a smile. It was rare to hear Squall amused and… Cloud loved it. He loved it. “There’d be no one left for the others to fight if you were allowed to go in full force.”_

_“I… just don’t like fighting…” Cloud says, not really paying attention to what he was saying. “This part isn’t really all that fun…”_

_“Yeah… I guess it isn’t…” Squall groans. “So great. Maybe we won’t have to fight each other next time.”_

_They would. They would fight the next time. Cloud had felt empty. Lonely. Horrified. Devastated. Squall had died because he hid. He died, because Cloud had been a coward. And then… Cloud had seen Squall again and he… He attacked him. Not even Cloud saying they had met before had made Squall falter. Squall attacked him fiercely and…_

_Cloud had cried._

“The tenth Cycle wasn’t even the worst,” Cloud huffed. 

“I didn’t say it was. Your circumstances weren’t very good, but you enjoyed yourself beside Squall. It was probably the first Cycle you did,” Tifa hummed knowingly before her eyes lit up. “Light!”

Slowly walking towards them all are the other Warriors of Light, the few who weren’t with Spiritus. The few who have no idea what’s going on right now. Or… at least not completely. They probably had discovered some things of their own, but the fight that was about to happen. _That_ they had no idea of.

“It’s good to see you again Tifa,” Lightning nods as they approach. “Cloud found more lost Warriors than Bartz, I take it?”

“Less him finding me and me finding him,” Tifa grins, nudging Cloud’s side good naturedly. Cloud rolls his eyes. “Bartz is upstairs with Materia and Shantotto. They’re planning what to do next.”

“So, we’re not the last back,” Onion Knight grins, happy with his journey.

“Wouldn’t say that,” Cloud shakes his head. “The others are with Spiritus or reaching out to the Warriors of Chaos that haven’t returned yet.”

“With Spiritus… does that mean… they’ve come to an understanding?” Terra asks, her tone hopeful and… sounding like she knows some secret to the world around them.

“It’ll be better to explain once we’re upstairs. Materia said she wanted to ask everyone personally,” Tifa smiles, leading them all upstairs (and sending an obvious wink towards Cloud. Cloud chooses not to blush at that).

“Let’s get up there then!” Rinoa laughs, shoving the others forward (and Cloud notes how she purposefully doesn’t push Squall with them. Leaving him behind with Cloud).

“Let’s,” Lightning agrees, her steps eager. “I’ll believe a God will _ask_ for help when I see it.”

\--

The climb up Materia’s tower is much the same as the walk down. The other Warriors ahead, knowing full well that Cloud and Squall were lagging behind to steal the few moments they were allowed together. 

Cloud and Squall were quick to fall into each other. Hands exploring. Hushed words shared. Mouths brushing close together. They stopped themselves from becoming overwhelmed in the other this time though, only a few days apart instead of the years prior.

“You found Bartz?” Squall questions, one hand on Cloud’s cheek; the other tangled in his hair. Not trusting himself to explore further. 

“Yeah. He’s upstairs. Getting the full story from Shantotto,” Cloud’s hands rest on Squall’s hips; wanting to pull him closer in case this is the last time, wanting to push him away so they can finally talk. “He’s gonna be fed up with people talking to him after this.”

“I understand how he feels,” Squall mutters, leaning so close Cloud can feel Squall’s lips move against his own. Their breaths entwined.

“Yeah?” Cloud wants to move forward. Mash their lips together until everything else ceases to exist. He knows it’ll happen as well. Knows that if he pushes that inch forward they’ll forget what they should be doing. This will become another moment hidden in the shadows. This will become another moment where they could have pushed forward, got some clarity, only didn’t. This could be another moment of could-have-beens.

Cloud’s fed up of being left in the dark. He wants clarity.

It feels like his hand is being weighed down. Like the entire Life Stream is pulling against his arm, trying to force him to keep his hand on Squall’s hip. Trying to force him to pull Squall closer. He manages to move his hand off Squall’s hip. Manages to bring it to Squall’s arm and grab tight.

Cloud doesn’t have the strength to push Squall far. Like they’re wading deep in the ocean and everything is bearing down on them. Making their limbs heavy. Their minds heavy. He can’t push him far, but he does push him. Puts some needed space between them.

They’re breathing alone.

“Rinoa found you?” Cloud asks. It’s not what he meant to ask. He had wanted to ask about after this. Had wanted to ask if Squall still wanted him to ‘come with [him]’. Wanted to know if they could fight side by side in this final battle. It hadn’t been what he meant to ask, but…

Squall’s eyes seem to gain some focus. Some understanding. Determination. It hadn’t been what Cloud had wanted to ask, but it seems to be what Squall needed him to ask.

“Yeah,” Squall nods. “She… she said you met?”

“We did. When I was looking for Bartz. Said she’d go find you, didn’t have any trouble I take it?” Cloud questions. 

“Of course she did,” Squall rolls his eyes. “She goes looking for trouble I swear.”

They’re conveniently dodging the questions, the answers. They both know it and… They can’t help but delay the inevitable. It’s uneasy. All the uncertainty that is, but… there’s a comfort in sticking with what they know. There’s a relief in them not knowing. There’s also stress. If Cloud still had his Geostigma it would be flaring painfully right now. Tormenting him over his depressing thoughts.

They can’t stay like this. They have to talk. To move on. Cloud braces himself. Takes a centring breath, not even bothering to hide it. Squall would notice it. He’d notice even if they were standing miles apart.

“Come with me,” Squall says, before looking away. “And what I meant by that is… What I mean to say is… Come back to my world with me…”

“What?” Cloud questions. Completely unprepared. Completely shocked. Completely…

“Rinoa berated me for not explaining myself properly and…” Squall sighs, bringing a hand up to his face. Rubbing awkwardly at his scar. “I agree. I… didn’t really explain myself all that well. I… want you to come back to my world with me. These last months apart have been… hard.”

“I… You’re sure you want that with me?” Cloud questions. His voice almost caught in his throat. Almost hiding from Squall’s ears.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I want that with you?” Squall says it so easily. Not an ounce of dishonesty or unease with what he wants. If Cloud were anyone else he’d probably trip over himself to give Squall an honest response, as it is he almost trips over himself anyway. Just to be with Squall.

“I know our memories were messed up in the past, but I remember now exactly how the Cycle we first met went… I… remembered through most of the Cycles afterwards. It was only the thirteenth when… I couldn’t remember you properly and-”

“You killed me, right?” Squall questions, brow raised and…

“You can’t deny I did. My sword literally pierced your flesh,” Cloud argues.

Squall hums; nodding his head. “I mean wouldn’t be the last time it did.”

“That…” Squall’s eyes gleam with hidden amusement an… innuendo? At this time? “That was bad.”

“It was, but like you’re going to tell anyone,” Squall captures Cloud’s cheeks in the palms of his hands again. Forces the two of them to stare at each other. “Yes. You killed me that first time, but I’d hardly blame you for it. If anything it was a merciful kill. I was going to die either way, you made it painless.”

“But-”

“Cloud. It was a merciful death from someone who shouldn’t have shown me mercy. I can forgive you for it if you want, but there’s literally nothing to forgive.”

It’s not the first time he had been told something like this. There had been Aerith, who assured him she never blamed him for her death, only hers was more permanent. Hers Cloud had misconstrued, blaming himself for not doing more and… It’s the same now. Cloud had killed Squall that first time. It had been anything, but violent and-

Cloud hadn’t wanted to. There had just been no alternative…

_The Warrior of Light had fallen. Hit the ground hard. The magic piercing his chest. It wouldn’t be a clean death. Wouldn’t be much of a death if the Cloud of Darkness didn’t finish him off. Instead the Cloud of Darkness floated above the scene of the death and watched._

_Watched as the brunette batted fruitlessly at his chest. Watched as the brunette’s eyes flashed; a memory returning. Watched as the brunette gasped and twitched and-_

_Cloud couldn’t stand to watch. The brunette didn’t deserve to suffer. This was war, true, but that didn’t mean they had to make life increasingly hard for the enemies. A quick hit and the enemies would fall. It’s what Cloud had been doing before. It’s what he had been doing before his memories returned. Just a quick slash of his blade and he won. There was no fanfare. No suffering. No-_

_“We had wanted to watch the process of a Warrior fading,” the Cloud of Darkness says, eyes staring resolutely at the brunette. “You’re making this difficult with your struggling.”_

_And struggle the brunette does. It’s like watching a baby animal get to its feet the first time. All uneven. All faltering. The brunette doesn’t have the strength and is using his weapon as a crutch more than anything, but he does get to his feet. Breathing hard as he glares at the Cloud of Darkness._

_“Your struggle is futile but it is entertaining nonetheless,” the Cloud of Darkness says and, not for the first time, Cloud questions this war. His side of this war. Was he like the people he fought beside? Sadistic? Horrible? Relishing the destruction?_

_“Shut up,” the brunette growls, holding his weapon in both hands as he manages to keep himself on his feet._

_Cloud had the sudden urge to rush forward and keep the brunette up. Stop his steps from faltering. Help him out. Only-_

_He can’t. Warriors don’t attack their allies (even if you’d rather they weren’t your allies) it was the one rule Chaos insisted on. He’d let his Warriors roam, wouldn’t care too heavily if they didn’t do what he wanted as long as they didn’t harm each other. As long as they didn’t harm Chaos._

_The brunette rushes forward as the Cloud of Darkness powers up another spell. Cloud knows how this will end. Can see with clarity. The brunette won’t reach the Cloud of Darkness to defend himself and even if he could the brunette is bleeding profusely. He doesn’t stand a chance and…_

_Cloud looks around. Frantically._

_This is absolutely stupid. Cloud is a complete moron. He should wander off, pretend he saw nothing. He should_ not _be joining this fight. The brunette was strong enough to be brought to Cosmos’ side; he was strong enough to fight his own battles. Chaos wouldn’t allow for Cloud to fight the Cloud of Darkness, but… no one said anything about interference._

_It’s a technicality really. Chaos probably had some fine print somewhere that mentions not interfering with each other (and if not he really should get some fine print for that), but Cloud doesn’t care. Not in this one second. Not when Cloud can do something. Maybe._

_There’s some rubble. Not enough to cause any lasting damage. Not enough to really do anything, but distract. It’s what Cloud was looking for. He picks it up. Aims._

_SOLDIERs are strong. They’re genetically engineered to be strong. Using a lot of his strength does more than distract. The piece of debris skims across the Cloud of Darkness’s cheek. Causing her to bleed._

_She startles away from the oncoming threat and her magic. Looking for the new threat. Cloud’s never sure if he was seen; the brunette brings his weapon down and as he bites through the Cloud of Darkness’s shoulder he pulls a trigger. Bullets are sent forward, gouging out her flesh._

_The Cloud of Darkness wails. A screech of disbelief and pain._

_The brunette doesn’t stop. He pivots quickly on his foot, bringing another swing of the blade down and another shower of bullets. Where the Cloud of Darkness was curious to watch the brunette die a slow death, the brunette is quick to end it._

_Cloud watches. Morbidly fascinated. This is the first time he’s seen a Warrior of Chaos lose. The first time he’s seen a Warrior of Chaos die. It’s bloody and gory and altogether a mess._

_Especially the brunette that continues his attacks until he’s sure he’s won. Blood trails down his shoulder, forcing his clothes to stick to his body. When he coughs he coughs up blood and when he moves his teeth grit together. The brunette is struggle personified._

_Black swirls wrap around the Cloud of Darkness’s corpse. Cloud stares for a while and… that’s how he’ll go. If he dies. Black tendrils wrapping around his body. Making it so he never existed. He doesn’t want that. He doesn’t, but…_

_He doesn’t want to fight either._

_“So which moron thought it would be a good idea to help me out,” the brunette says and- Cloud had helped him out. Oh… it was a little shocking even if Cloud had just done so a few seconds ago. He… he shouldn’t be helping out the enemies. He… He should go back to hiding. He should-_

_The brunette groans, falling to the ground. His weapon clatters away from him and… Cloud had helped saved this man. He couldn’t just leave him to die._

_Cloud sighed; walking forward. The brunette’s eyes instantly jump onto him and he tenses. Reaching blindly for his blade. Cloud… doesn’t know what he could say to relieve this man, doesn’t know if he can be relieved. Cloud… Cloud knows nothing about this man he just chose to save._

_Cloud walks closer, making sure to kick the brunette’s blade a small distance away (he did not wish to go the way the Cloud of Darkness did, thank you very much) and crouched to get a closer look at the brunette’s wound. His jacket (a thick leather jacket) had been torn apart from the attack. His blood is sticking his jacket to the wound so Cloud can’t get a good read on it, but it can’t be good._

_“Do all Warriors of Chaos have a staring problem,” the brunette growls and Cloud draws back, worried the other would claw his face off if he continued to stick so close._

_“Uh, no…” What can he say? What would he want to hear? “I’m the moron who thought it would be a good idea to help you.”_

_Cloud is momentarily distracted by a portal opening beside them. The ruins they were in wouldn’t provide any help for the brunette and his wounds. They’d have to take a chance._

_“So, I take it you don’t trust me and that’s fine, but you’re just going to have to deal for a little while,” Cloud had hauled the brunette up, wrapping an arm over his shoulders and picking up the brunette’s discarded blade, before powering on through the portal._

_The brunette had put up a token of protest before slumping into his side. Defeated. There wasn’t a lot the brunette could do. He was injured and Cloud was probably stronger than him anyways. Cloud didn’t doubt the brunette could pull something off though, so he kept a careful grip on the wrist on his shoulder and a careful eye on the brunette’s every move._

_The brunette continued to look defeated. For now._

_Entering through portals was always a weird sensation. There was a moment of pressure as though the portal was trying to push you away and then once you breached some invisible surface the portal almost flung you forward. There was also the fact that you had no idea where the portal would lead. So many Warriors with varying (sometimes contradictory) memories that this world could take from. Most of the time you wouldn’t know where you landed up._

_This time Cloud is familiar with the place. Eerily familiar._

_“Nibleheim…” Cloud had muttered. It filled him with dread. His home village he remembers, but the emptiness of it in this world felt off and yet… like that’s how it was meant to be. Cloud couldn’t for the life of him remember why he felt like Nibleheim should be both bustling and empty he just… did._

_It didn’t matter for now. He had a Warrior of Light draped over his shoulders like a cape and a goal. He heads directly to his old house. Even if it’s on the other side of the village square than where they appeared from. Even if it feels hollow walking through the entrance without being greeted._

_“I know this place. We can rest for a while,” Cloud mutters, voice quiet as he relays this information. “You rest up for a moment. I’ll go look for a potion.”_

_He places the brunette down on his bed as gently as he’s able. The brunette still groans at the careful manoeuvring but at least Cloud had tried to be gentle. It’s more than he has done for any of the others. He places the brunette’s blade on the opposite side of the house before scavenging through his pantry._

_No potions. No food. Nothing. Cloud doesn’t know why he expected otherwise. This was a world of the make believe. A creation of memories and scenes and why would these Gods think to put anything useful in the shelves?_

_Cloud sighs. Heading towards the door. He spares the brunette a once over._

_The brunette’s face is flushed. His hand painfully clutching at his chest. He breathes heavily; is gasping for breath as though he had lost control of his lungs. Cloud needs to find out how bad that wound is. Needs to see if it’s fixable. Needs to find a potion or a bandage or something!_

_“I’ll be back,” he announces before searching the rest of the village. It’s completely empty and it doesn’t appear that there’s any other Warriors around (though Cloud knows how easy it is to hide out of sight). There’s also no potions. Not in the imitation shop. Not in Tifa’s imitation house. Not in the imitation Shinra manor. Nowhere. All he has to work with is the water tower and his own clothes._

_Cloud sighs. This was going to suck._

_It takes a while to heat up water even with Materia to help, but Cloud has to. He can’t put water straight from the tower on a wound. It could cause infection. He also can’t put boiling hot water on a wound. He’s sure burning damaged skin wasn’t recommended. At least he thinks it isn’t. He’s not a doctor… from what he can remember._

_Cloud sighs. Looking after someone was hard._

_It can’t be more than twenty minutes (half an hour tops) that he left the brunette alone. He rushed about as fast as he could, worried he was just letting the brunette die a slow painful death (like the Cloud of Darkness had intended). Twenty minutes. The brunette could be dead. The brunette should be unconscious._

_The brunette is sat up, blade propped up on Cloud’s dining room table; aimed at Cloud. It is both an intimidating image and a ridiculous one. The brunette is barely keeping a grip on his blade, he looks like the wind could push him over. The brunette’s blade has bullets involved somehow; the brunette might take himself out with the ricochet but he could still potentially do damage to Cloud as well._

_“What do you want?” The words are barely audible from the way the brunette clenches his teeth._

_“Well the plan,” Cloud says, blasé as anything, “was to check that wound you’ve got. Play nurse to get you back up and standing and then avoid all confrontation again.”_

_“Avoid confrontation? Again?” The brunette questions, the way his facial expressions twitch makes Cloud thinks he’s denying himself some kind of movement. Maybe a wince, maybe blinking. Something stupid he’s sure._

_“I’ve been avoiding battle this entire Cycle,” Cloud shrugs and walks towards the table. The brunette can barely keep track of Cloud’s movements with his injury, but he makes a good attempt at moving his blade to follow Cloud. “Got a little fed up with all the fighting.”_

_“That’s stupid,” the brunette mutters and Cloud shrugs._

_“It’s why you’re still standing here, it’s why you’ll continue standing here if you let me try and help you fix that wound,” Cloud stares straight at the brunette. He could force the brunette to accept his help, but at this point that seemed like it was going to do more damage. He’d let the brunette come to his own decision._

_He hopes the brunette will let him help. He doesn’t particularly like the idea of someone bleeding out in his childhood home._

_“Fine,” the brunette grunts. “I can’t promise I won’t kill you afterwards.”_

_“You’re welcome to try,” Cloud agrees and the brunette’s hand just goes limp. His blade clattering against the table. His body fully sagging in the chair._

_Cloud has no idea how he managed to stand up for so long._

_Walking the brunette back to his bed is easier (and he hadn’t realised how much resistance the brunette had been putting up until this point). The brunette gladly flops back._

_“Right, so no luck on the potion front. I thought we’d check the wound and then bandage it if possible,” Cloud explains._

_“Whatever…” the word is muttered tiredly. Cloud waits a little longer and… he guesses that’s the best he’s gonna get for consent on what to do here. Ok. He could do this… It’s not like Cloud’s sustained any life threatening wounds here. It’s not like Cloud has had to bandage himself up before._

(Oh. He can’t do this!)

_He awkwardly kneels over the brunette on the bed and works on getting his jacket off. The jacket is thicker than Cloud imagined, he… he hopes that means it has cushioned the blow more than he believes (he doesn’t think it has, there was a lot of blood). One arm is easy to pry from the jacket, the brunette lazily following Cloud’s directions without question. At least until Cloud reaches for the other arm._

_The brunette hisses and can’t stop the way he moves away from Cloud. Can’t stop his knee jerk reaction to lash out when wounded. Cloud stops the weak punch before it collides with his face and gently places the brunette’s fine arm back down on the bed._

_“I know it’s got to sting, but I need you to try and not do that again,” Cloud keeps his tone as calm as possible. Patients like calm tones, right? Makes them feel like they’re in capable hands, right?_

_“I’d like to see you go through this without reacting badly,” the brunette hisses, eyes narrowed down to slits._

_Right… Cloud can’t ever remember being hurt (though he’s sure he has been, this body has scars even if he can’t remember them). Was there a way to help the injured through operations? What would nurses and doctors do when faced with the discomfort of their patient? What could Cloud do?_

_He looked around his childhood home. Lost. There had to be an answer… something… His eyes locked onto one of the empty cupboards and… they weren’t empty when this was real. When he was growing up. Cloud remembered his mother reaching up, taking out a medical kit and talking to him as she cleaned his cut and placed a plaster on it. She’d coo soothingly. Praise him. Just talk about the everyday as she called him ‘her little Storm Cloud’._

_“So what’s your name?” Cloud asks as he holds the brunette’s shoulder down with one hand and pulls the jacket aside with the other._

_He tries to be gentle, but if the brunette’s roar of pain is anything to go by he was anything but. Cloud’s not really good at being gentle. He’ll… he’ll try a little harder next time. Get better at this whole caring thing. At least he successfully peeled the jacket away._

_The wound still isn’t clear. The brunette had a plain white shirt on underneath and the thing is stained red with his blood. The wound isn’t completely clear, but it’s obvious. It’s a fatal wound. Cloud isn’t sure he’ll be able to do anything without a potion._

_“None of your business,” the brunette grunts and it takes Cloud a second to recall why he’d say that… right! He had asked a question._

_“What? Playing nurse for you doesn’t earn me a name?” Cloud questions, it’s meant jokingly but comes off as more sarcastic than anything. Cloud doesn’t bother changing what he said, he’s more concerned with getting that shirt off._

_He’ll have to cut it and… the buster sword is way too large to do so, he could use the brunette’s weapon, but... he probably won’t allow Cloud near him with a weapon. Freaked out patient or further injured patient?_

_A… freaked out patient could potentially injure themselves further… couldn’t they?_

_With a sigh Cloud starts shimming the brunette’s shirt off. The brunette’s is mildly helpful, lifting himself off the bed so Cloud can pull the shirt beneath him up, but it’s a slow process. The brunette not having the strength to keep it up for long. That’s fine by Cloud. He’s not looking forward to prying the shirt from the brunette’s body._

_“I’ll only tell… certified medics my… official details,” the brunette manages through deep breaths when he’s resting at one point._

_“What makes you so sure I’m not a professional medic?” Cloud had asked._

_The brunette snorts. “This? I’ve never seen such shoddy skills.”_

_“Oi. That’s my bed you’re bleeding all over,” Cloud playfully chided. “Give some respect to the people endlessly trying to help you here.”_

_The brunette doesn’t say anything, but his half-hearted attempt at an eye roll says more than enough. Cloud needs to work a little faster, he also can’t let the conversation die down; it_ seemed _to actually be helping._

_“Well, I can’t keep thinking of you as a description. I need some kind of name… maybe a nickname?” Cloud questions, pulling the shirt as high as he’s able. One last pull and it’ll be over the wound. It’s going to hurt._

_“Whatever,” the brunette says. He’s looking a little pale._

_“Well, that’s consent if I’ve ever heard it… Now what to name you…” Cloud gives no warning when he wrenches the shirt upwards, pulling it fast and hard from the wound. Working with the premise of a plaster being pulled quickly hurting less in the long run… he’s not sure if that works here. He’s not exactly a medical professional._

_The brunette tried to keep his movements under control, but Cloud had moved suddenly and fast as to surprise the brunette. Not allowing him to tense or accidentally move away from the movement that was always going to hurt. The brunette pulls away, yelping in pain. Cloud holds him down for a moment and looks at the wound._

_It’s bad. It was always going to be bad, but the magic the Cloud of Darkness had used pierced a good 4 centimetres deep and gouged a hole that was about 3 centimetres in diameter. If Cloud was going to help… he needed a potion._

_Cloud tries tugging the shirt all the way off, over the brunette’s head, but a shaky hand grabs his wrist. There’s no strength behind the hold, but nails do dig into his flesh._

_“Just… just need a second,” the brunette gasps. They don’t really have a second._

_“Right… Let’s talk nicknames then,” Cloud hums, trying to distract even if he can’t distract himself from the gaping hole in the brunette’s chest. That was pretty close to the heart as well, wasn’t it? “A nickname based on your scar would be too easy and not nearly creative enough.”_

_“Of course,” the brunette coughs and that was more blood. A lot more blood._

_“Now your fashion sense, we could work with that… Like what is this necklace meant to be?” Cloud gestures to the silver around the brunette’s neck. The gesture doesn’t dislodge the brunette's hand on his wrist._

_“A lion…” The brunette grumbles. “I like lions...”_

_“Not much of one yourself, are you? Not with this grip,” Cloud grins. A perfect nickname coming to mind. “You’re more like a kitten. How’d you feel about being called Kitten?”_

_“Hyne, no…” the brunette winces and perfect. The brunette didn’t have to like the nickname, just had to suit the individual and it suited this brunette perfectly._

_The next hour is painful for the both of them. Cloud having to create makeshift bandages from Kitten’s damaged shirt and cleaning the wound and bandages. Kitten having to deal with a hole torn through his chest. It’s a painful experience for all involved. But not nearly as bad as the day that follows._

_Nibleheim had no potions. Cloud had made sure of that, which meant… they had to move. Kitten leaned heavily on Cloud’s side as he directed them onwards, hoping for a new portal to open or that the empty fields before Nibleheim would have_ something _._

_They didn’t. Cloud was panicking, but kept up the empty prattle, making it seem like everything was ok. It was not ok and Kitten was not an idiot. Though, Cloud doubted an idiot wouldn’t figure out what was going on when little beams of light started dancing around the brunette._

_“Well…” Kitten slurred, he’d been nodding on and off for a while now. “Not sure what you hoped to achieve, but thanks I guess.”_

_“Didn’t take you as a defeatist Kitten,” Cloud hadn’t taken himself as an encourager._

_“Realist…” the brunette slumped further into Cloud’s side. His face falling completely into the blonde’s neck. “Which is why I’ll win when we fight next Cycle.”_

_“Oh?” Cloud had asked, not letting up in his goal of finding a potion. He has to find something… he hadn't been given up on when he was injured like this before (he can’t remember who it was that had helped him, but he couldn’t forget since this journey to save the kitten had begun)._

_“Yeah… you’ve got too much compassion or something,” the brunette shrugged, Cloud felt it completely against his side. “You won’t want to harm me.”_

_“Didn’t want to harm you now,” Cloud whispered. He hates hurting people. He hasn’t had to hurt someone he had talked to since he came to this world (and oh. Great! That meant he_ had _hurt someone he knew before this. Maybe he did deserve to be on Chaos’ side)._

_“You won’t,” the kitten says and… there’s something about the way he says it. When Cloud meets silver eyes they’re hazy from blood lost, but no less determined. “I was informed a Warrior won’t come back if they’re killed by anything other than a Warrior of the opposite faction. We don’t know what happens to those that don’t come back.”_

_Cloud liked to think they went home._

_“We’ll find a potion-”_

_“We won’t,” the brunette says. “Even if you run across this whole world alone you won’t find one. End it. I’ll win next Cycle.”_

_There’s no guarantee that that will happen and Cloud shouldn’t care. Cloud hasn’t cared before this Cycle. He doesn’t know why he cares. He… he probably feels responsible…_

_“Ok,” Cloud agrees. Stops trekking forward and gently brings the kitten to the ground._

_There’s no easy way to kill a person with the buster sword and there’s no guarantee that a death by your own blade counts as a kill from the enemy faction. Cloud steels himself._

_“Sorry,” and impales the kitten on his blade._

_The Cycle ends a second later. The Warriors of Chaos victorious again. The kitten was the last alive on Cosmos’ side. Cloud is sent to the next Cycle with more memories intact. The first thing he finds is a potion. He keeps a hold of it, even though he doesn’t find the brunette in this Cycle._

_He didn’t know why he even went looking for him. Maybe it was to keep a promise. The brunette had wanted to attack him and win._

_The promise was kept a Cycle later. Cloud had called out a surprised ‘Kitten?’ before having to block numerous aggressive attacks. He wonders if the promise was somehow remembered when it was clear the memories of Cloud were long gone…_

“Right...“ Cloud would attempt to nod but Squall’s hands are still firmly on his face. “I… You don’t blame me.”

“I don’t,” Squall agrees.

“And… you want me to come back with you to your world?” Cloud reiterates. 

“Yes. Please tell me you’re able to leave your world,” Squall means it in a please-tell-me-you-have-no-world-saving-obligations-you-need-to-return-to, and Cloud doesn’t. Sephiroth had been defeated (multiple times), Meteor had been stopped; the Lifestream was fixing itself and… he had plenty of people left in his world who could protect it if he left. If that was Cloud’s only obligation he’d be really tempted to agree to go with Squall. He’d be tempted to leave everything for this man (this man he doesn’t truly know as well as he feels he should. They’ve spent numerous Cycles together. Their time together, hard to actually put in numbers for how sporadic it was, but it was more than a few months. Maybe years. This world didn’t track time normally). 

“I can’t,” Cloud admits. 

“You can’t?” Squall repeats, not quite heartbroken yet (how can they be heartbroken when this was never guaranteed?).

“No. I… I have things I can’t leave like Denzel…” Cloud trails off realising he had no idea how to describe that situation. Not knowing how to explain his world and what part he holds in that world. They’ve… they’ve never been able to talk about their worlds before. Not with clarity at least.

“Denzel?” Squall questions, his eyes narrowing. A look of concentration. A look that means he’s trying to figure everything out. Trying to come up with solutions to problems he couldn’t know.

“My kid,” Cloud admits, not the least bit shy about this. He adores Denzel. Denzel deserves the best and Cloud had promised he’d provide that this time. He would never run from his family this time, even if he can’t have the full family he wants (and he does want Squall to be a part of it. Has wanted that for years now. Yearned to wake up beside Squall. Yearned for Squall to be a part of his family).

“Your kid?” He repeats and Cloud nods his agreement. This was a lot… Cloud’s sure finding out about Squall and his world will be equally a lot. “I didn’t know you had one…”

“I didn’t before,” Cloud admits. “It’s kind of new… not that we’d have known that.”

“Right…” Squall pushes closer and Cloud lets him. He feels a little lighter having talked about their past. He feels a little heavier having talked about their future. There was no way this would end up happy. They’ll have to part ways again.

They’re always going to be these small little moments in the dark.

“Stay with me,” Squall says.

In previous Cycles Cloud would have said ‘of course’, ‘always’; ‘forever’. In previous Cycles Cloud didn’t know what reality was beyond the repetitive nature of the Cycles. 

“For now,” Cloud agrees, leaning his forehead against Squall’s.

He can promise these little moments in the dark. He loves these little moments in the dark. He wishes there could be more…

\--

With a plan in motion and everyone in agreement with the plan it doesn’t take long to set out. It does take a little while to get to the meet up spot. For those that had travelled in a direct line before this it had taken almost a week, the portals not always being generous. With Materia and Spiritus there the portals are generous.

It still takes three days.

\--

“I just don’t get it,” Zidane had grumbled, as they rested the last night before the final fight. “I thought you two would insist on sticking together, but you’ve spent most of the time travelling with Tifa and Rinoa.”

Cloud had hummed his acknowledgement, but didn’t really know _what_ to say. Sometimes it was harder to stay together? Sometimes Tifa would storm up to him and demand answers she didn’t like. Sometimes Rinoa would look at Squall as though she had all the answers and she just needed Squall to listen. Sometimes they just didn’t like to have everyone gawking at them?

It was a mixture of all the above really. It was hard to catch a small moment together, but they had shared them. Infrequently. But, they were there. Fighting side by side. Fleeting touches. Quiet words. 

Cloud enjoyed those little things. He wanted more. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Squall and Squall had provided him a way to get that and Cloud… Cloud couldn’t accept it. He had to be a responsible adult and…

Life changing decisions should not be made on a sporadic moment of want. They needed to be thought about long and hard. They had to be debated. All the possibilities had to be laid out before them and… Cloud really knew nothing about Squall’s world. He couldn’t choose to just follow Squall.

“I’m just saying, you’ll only be filled with regrets if you don’t spend as much time as possible together,” Zidane shrugs. “Don’t want to get depressed due to what you could have done.”

“You sound like you’re talking about yourself,” Cloud comments surprised. It’s not that he thought Zidane was unable to be anything but jovial, but the man had a way of dodging negativity. 

“Well, I do have some experience,” Zidane agrees, looking abashed for a moment. “I had to part ways with the woman I love, just as I realised I was feeling pretty serious about her… it was not a good time for me.”

“You… couldn’t go with her?” Cloud questioned, curious.

“At the time I didn’t think I could. She was a princess and suddenly had to lead her country. I was just a thief, an actor. There wasn’t anything I could do for her, so we parted ways I regretted it for so long… too long,” Zidane grins. “I think we needed to part ways for a while admittedly. I was thinking too little of myself and she had grown to rely on me a little too much. The time apart helped us grow, but if I could give my younger self a talk, I know I’d be telling myself to get a move on.”

Cloud hums. It was… pleasant hearing about the other Warriors pasts. Now that they all had their memories intact people would mention things about their past or their world and it was… pleasant. 

He wants to hear more about Squall’s world. Squall’s past. It would be pleasant. It would probably hurt.

“I know it’s not the exact same situation. We were from the same world, not that it felt like it at times, and we could get together if we both put the effort in. I know you guys can’t just go running off together, but I thought maybe you could at least make some lasting memories. At least until we come back here again.”

“Assuming we’re coming back here,” Cloud points out. There was no guarantee. 

“Of course we’ll be back,” Zidane laughs. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Of course,” Cloud smiles, before sighing. “Squall did ask me to go back to his world with him.” 

“He did?” Zidane brightens up. “Who knew the stoic bastard had a sense of romance to him! Well! What did you say?”

“I can’t,” Cloud admits.

“What? Just like that? Didn’t even cushion the blow?” Zidane hurriedly questions. Scandalised.

“We discussed why it can’t work. I have a kid,” Cloud explains.

“You’re a Dad!” Zidane yells, surprised. It’s spoken so loudly that they gain the attention of everyone.

“Yeah.”

“Then… does that mean you cheated on someone with Squall? Or does that mean Squall was who you cheated on? Do you guys even consider it cheating if you’re from different worlds? And- Whoa!” 

Throughout Zidane’s rant Tifa had stormed over, actually she had started to rush over as soon as she heard Zidane’s exclamation of surprise, but after hearing his accusations, she had sped up and kicked her leg out towards the smaller man. Zidane barely managed to dodge.

“What are you doing? Don’t hit me!” He cried.

“Then stop trying to cause misunderstandings and you!” She points threateningly at Cloud. Cloud is used to this. “Are going to answer some questions that I will ask so everyone has some clarity here.”

“I-”

“No. You are going to answer my questions and only my questions, even if you think the questions are completely are utterly stupid. Do you understand?” Tifa is a second from punching him. He rolls his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Good. And you only have yourself to blame if you don’t like the direction this turns.” Tifa huffs, before arranging the entire group of Warriors to her liking.

Any who had been idly chatting or keeping to themselves were brought together. Even Materia, a Goddess, was arranged to Tifa’s liking. Even if the Goddess was just awkwardly perched at the very edge of the group. She was making an audience for Cloud’s questions and he was really not into theatres and their performances.

Squall just looks amused.

“Right. We’re going to start simply here Cloud. Name?”

“Cloud Strife,” he wants to roll his eyes again, but resists.

“Age?”

“By your reckoning 25,” he never did enjoy being asked his age. Was never really sure how to answer.

“25?! Weren’t you like 21 before?!” Zidane yelps. Cloud wondered if the atmosphere was making the shorter man feel like this was a pantomime.

“Well-”

Cloud barely dodges Tifa’s punch.

“I did say only answer my questions. You’ll just make everyone more confused if you go answering any question someone throws at you,” Tifa explains. Cloud holds his hands up defeated.

“Then can we ask questions through you?” Rinoa pipes up. She’s sat beside Squall and looks eager to drag either herself or Squall (probably both) into the conversation.

“I suppose… if I find the question is appropriate to ask,” Tifa agrees and Cloud really feels like she’s going to run him through the ringer. But… well, Tifa’s never led him astray before and Cloud’s never had problems answering questions before. If he can own up to the whole black Materia incident, admit he thought he was Zack and work towards his feelings of guilt he’s sure he can answer anything these guys ask.

“Then can we ask what he meant ‘by your reckoning’. A question about age should be simple, right?” Rinoa asks. 

“I… Sure. That question is fine. So, Cloud what did you mean when you said ‘by your reckoning’?” Tifa doesn’t look like she actually wants to ask that question, and Cloud can imagine why. There is a lot of baggage behind that loaded question, but if they’re having this little meeting to dissect Cloud’s life, it is an important question.

“Our- Mine and Tifa’s hometown was completely destroyed meaning no official documents of us being born exist, so we have to rely on our own memories to know when we were born. That’s fine for Tifa, but my memories were messed with so I’m not really a reliable source for anything before the age of 21. So, I can only really rely on Tifa for when I was born and we weren’t always close as children,” Cloud shrugs. It’s not ideal, but it’s all he has.

“Wait! You mentioned forgetting us temporarily when you were explaining everything to me earlier,” Bartz jumps in. “Can we question that? The whole memory thing?”

“Yeah. I guess we’ll have to. So Cloud, how were your memories messed with?” Tifa asks. She looks apologetic as she asks.

Cloud smiles. It’s taken time, but he can talk about this now. He might not always be able to tell Zack’s memories apart from his own, but he can deal with the trauma of the entire situation.

“SOLDIER is an elite group of warriors that are genetically enhanced by a mixture of Mako, a processed form of the Lifestream, and the cells of an alien lifeform called Jenova. Jenova, unknown to those being experimented on, was like a virus to the planet and those infected by it. Sephiroth was infused with these cells from the womb and became the greatest SOLDIER there was. He was a hero, until Jenova made him go insane. Zack, a friend of mine, and I were able to defeat him when he started his killing spree and in doing so we got the attention of the scientist that made Sephiroth the way he was. We were experimented on for 4 years, Zack managed to get us out, but my body wasn’t able to handle those 4 years and I went into a catatonic state. Zack kept me alive for the year we were on the run,” Cloud paused for a second. There was a lot of background to explain especially for those not from their world.

From the looks of it some of the Warriors were already confused, though there was a sense of horror coming from everyone. Even from the likes of Lightning who looked to be in a mixed state of anger and acceptance as though she already knew what to expect. Cloud couldn’t bring himself to look at Squall. Not yet.

“When I started coming too, Zack was dying. Told me I had to live; that I’d be his living legacy. Not being quite in my right state of mind I may have taken this quite literally and thought I was him. I was friends with Zack for years so I knew plenty about him and started juxtaposing our memories together. For almost a year I thought I was him and that’s not even considering the fact that Jenova and Sephiroth started messing with my head. They can both manipulate the cells they have and at one point Sephiroth made me think I wasn’t even real. Just a puppet he created,” bad times. Really bad times.

He chances a glance at Squall and… Cloud is incredibly worried that the man seems to have a look of understanding. As though he can relate to everything Cloud’s been through, or as though something about Cloud makes more sense now. It’s… it’s a little unfair that Squall’s getting all this information on Cloud and Cloud’s getting none in return. Not that he can really do anything about that. Not with Tifa controlling the flow of the conversation.

“When we were sent here last it was when my memories back in my world were a mess. Forgetting everything and slowly remembering it while we were here probably would’ve helped me straighten my mind back up, if not for the fact that Sephiroth and Jenova had such a tight control of my memories. I forgot everything nearly instantly when we were sent back to our worlds and the few things I did remember just messed with my head. A lot of the armour you guys wear is not found in my world,” Cloud cracks a smile.

“That doesn’t sound like a great experience,” Terra murmurs and looks like she’s seconds off from crying. Always a sympathetic one she was.

“It wasn’t, but it’s mostly sorted out now,” Cloud shrugs. “Tifa helped me get my memories back in order and a lot of friends and acquaintances have gone above and beyond in trying to help me remember. Even old enemies have found old documents to help out.”

“I don’t think we can really call the Turks old enemies anymore. We’ve helped each other far too much since,” Tifa objects, allowing Cloud his reply. It wasn’t as though Terra had _asked_ a question after all.

“Doesn’t change how our relationship with them began,” Cloud shrugs, amused. At least that’s how Tifa’s relationship with them began, apparently some of the Turks had known Cloud when he was a cadet. Why they had kept that to themselves when Cloud thought he was a SOLDIER he’ll never know.

“True…” Tifa sighs, “Let’s get back on track here. So you’re Cloud Strife, you’re 25 according to me, and you have a son?”

“Yes,” the look Cloud levels Tifa explains exactly why she had warned him some of these questions would seem stupid. It was ridiculous to imagine Tifa asking about Denzel like that. She had helped raise the kid!

“Your son’s name?”

“Denzel.”

“His age?”

“Eight. Almost nine.”

“Hold up!” Zidane interrupts and completely ignores Tifa’s threatening aura. “You’d have been what 16? 17? Wouldn’t that have been when you were being experimented on as well? How could you have a kid?”

“Denzel’s adopted,” Cloud realises very suddenly that everyone had assumed Denzel was his biological child. He… he should have realised earlier, but everyone he was friends with knew Denzel was adopted. It was… strange that he had friends that didn’t know. “I’ve only had Denzel for three years.”

“And you weren’t even present for one of those years. Leaving me to look after the poor kid all alone, you’re almost as bad as Barret,” Tifa punches him on his arm, it’s a light hit. Friendly. “I’ll let that question go, because that’s what we were trying to clear up, but you’re really bad at following instructions Cloud.”

“Don’t lie, Barret’s fine. He actually answers his phone,” Cloud nudges into Tifa’s shoulder. 

“So… you’re a single parent?” Zidane questions, seemingly feeling bad about his earlier outburst.

“Like Cloud could get a date,” Tifa laughs. “He’s entirely oblivious to people hitting on him. It’s a surprise he and Squall were able to start dating. Cloud is not good at emotions.”

“I’m fine,” Cloud weakly disagrees, but for a second everyone’s attention is away from him. All eyes falling onto Squall. 

The brunette looks uncomfortable with all the attention. Rinoa laughs as Squall just looks away muttering a quiet “whatever.”

“Come on now Squall,” Rinoa grins. “Cloud’s gone sharing plenty why don’t you share how the two of you fell in love.”

“We spent time together,” Squall grumbles, standing up. Planning to avoid any confrontation the other wants to put on him. 

“What in the thirteenth Cycle? But, you already seemed close before that,” Zidane wonders.

“Unimportant,” Squall mutters, grabbing Cloud by the wrist and dragging him away. Cloud can’t help but laugh, at least when Squall wants to flee he won’t leave Cloud behind.

There’s a few wolf whistles and teasing remarks as they leave, but they’re allowed to leave. Cloud’s glad, he’s not sure how much more mayhem Tifa would have put him through.

“You ok?” Squall questions when they’re alone.

“Yeah,” Cloud smiles. “I’m used to talking about my past. I have no problems sharing.”

“That’s… that’s not what I meant…” There’s not really much to stare at in this world. When you weren’t in the portals it was a barren wasteland. They stood together, staring out over one of the many chasms. “I just… are you ok from what you’ve been through? Those 4 years?”

“Ah, I’m not suffering from it anymore. It took a couple of years to accept everything and I don’t really _feel_ 25\. Even if that’s how many years I’ve supposedly been around.”

“That’s good. I… I don’t like the idea of you suffering,” Squall hesitates. It’s not an obvious thing, it’s noticeable in the way his hands twitch, like they want to clench into a fist or rub at the scar slashed across Squall’s face. It’s not an obvious habit, but Cloud had noticed it so he waited. Allowing Squall to take control of the conversation. “I… I can’t say I’ve been through the same thing, but… I do know what torture is like…”

Cloud stares. Stares at this man he cares so much for. This man he had claimed to love through some of the past Cycles (this man that he does love) and he… he wants to hold him close. Hold him tight. Protect him. Hunt down whoever had harmed him. 

“Are you ok?” Cloud asks. Mimicking Squall’s question.

“Not really. I…” Squall looks at him and it’s like his whole being is reaching for Cloud. Like they’re magnets forever drawing each other in. “I haven’t had a chance to accept everything.”

“Do… do you want to talk about it?” It’s a dreadful question. Neither of them talkers, but… “I hear it’s the best way to start coping.”

“Yeah? Is that how you accepted everything that happened to you?” Squall questions, amused.

“It was forced on me a little at first, but yeah. The more I talked about everything the easier it got to deal with,” Cloud admits. It was always dreadful at the beginning, but he can’t regret it with the results he got.

Squall hummed, a little sound to let Cloud know he had heard him. They were quiet afterwards. Just watching the world before them. It was quiet. No wildlife, just the gentle breeze that blew at their hair and the dirt on the ground. This world in which they found each other… it was deceptively peaceful. A deception it was though. This was a world of war.

“Seifer. You’ve fought him before, in one of the past Cycles. He was commanded to get important information out of me,” Squall explains. If Cloud was one of those wolves he so adored, his ears would perk up. Eager to hear whatever Squall has to say. “I was tortured for that information for… well not as long as four years, but torture sure feels like it goes on forever, doesn’t it?”

Cloud can’t remember it completely, but what he does. It just sounded like endless screaming on his part. An eternal rotting. “Yeah. It does.”

It’s not an easy night for the two of them. They spend hours side by side talking. But, it’s a significant night. The two understand each other more than they ever would have before and-

How was Cloud ever meant to let Squall go after this? He was already smitten, now he was just purely in love.

\--

It’s not a long battle between the Warriors of Chaos and the Warriors of Light. With every Warrior present and accounted for Shinryu is easily called to their location. It’s a gruelling battle against Shinryu though…

Cloud happily spends the entire battle, both battles, beside Squall. It’s a thrilling experience to fight alongside Squall. They complement each other in a way Cloud never imagined they could. He had fought alongside all kinds of fighters, but Squall and his gunblade is impressive. His agility makes up for Cloud’s strength. They cover each other’s backs and before they know it. The battle is over. They can go home.

But… What is home now? Cloud’s lived in all manner of places. A village that was burned down, a tower metropolis that was brought to its knees; a crumbling church that now housed a cure for a dangerous disease. What was home? Home was… Home was with the people he loved.

_Tifa_ \- his childhood friend that kept helping him find himself and the correct path to walk.

_Aerith_ \- a woman he holds an unbreakable promise with.

_Denzel_ \- a boy he had found dying and promised to keep safe from all harm.

_Marlene_ \- the little girl that always made Cloud hear the truths he didn’t want to.

_Zack_ \- his best friend who had done so much for him.

_Barret_ \- a loud abrasive man that Cloud could admit, if pressed, was one of the greatest friends he’s ever made.

_Nanaki_ \- his calm presence that seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it.

_Yuffie_ \- her energetic nattering that was both irritating and motivating.

_Vincent_ \- a lost soul that Cloud could relate so well with.

_Cid_ \- a foulmouthed man with a secret heart of gold.

_Reeve_ \- a friend made through deception, but who had proven himself since their reasoning aligned.

_Squall_ \- the man who had completely captured his heart.

They were all his home in a way. It was a shame that it was impossible to have them all together…

\--

“So, this is goodbye,” Cloud muttered from kiss swollen lips. Squall had made sure his lips were going to ache for weeks before they parted ways. It was a shame he couldn’t keep a more permanent reminder of their time together. He was going to hate the day his lips stopped throbbing.

“Hmm,” Squall hummed, voice gentle and Cloud couldn’t help but chuckle. How typical of his lover, there was no chance of them meeting again after this and he couldn’t even commit to a few words.

“You know we’re never coming back here again?” Cloud had asked, watching as the other Warriors started saying their goodbyes.

“We weren’t sure if we’d return last time and here we are,” Squall had reasoned and it was a reasonable assumption, only… They had a solution that should stop them being needed in this world. This time they had left a copy of their memories to inhabit the Manikins. There would be Warriors here. They wouldn’t be needed anymore.

“Sure,” Cloud sighs with a smile. “I’m sure there’s nothing that can tear us apart.”

“Now you’re getting it; there’s nothing that can keep us apart,” Squall grins for a moment, it’s a heartbeat skipping kind of smile. A smile that makes Cloud’s cheeks flush red and makes Squall want to grin all the more. He can’t though, there is something he needs to say. “I’m more worried about what we’ll be like when we meet again.”

“What do you mean?” Cloud questions. Was he worried about what their worlds would throw at them while they were apart? It was an understandable worry. Sephiroth was always finding ways to come back from the dead; refusing to rest in the Lifestream.

“I last saw you six months ago,” Squall says and Cloud feels himself freeze over. He looks at Squall, he hadn’t really looked away since they’ve been here. Not really. Squall is serious. Squall is worried. Cloud doesn’t know what to do with that. “It’s only been six months since I was fighting here.”

“It’s… it’s been four years,” Cloud disputes. Disbelief. Shock. Worry. 

“I realised,” Squall says. “When I first saw you here I thought you’d changed too drastically to have only been gone a few months and then you confirmed it and- I wanted you to come to my world. I can deal with waiting for us to be together again, I can’t deal with you aging and growing without me. I was always younger than you, I don’t want that gap to grow too large.”

“I… isn’t that what’s going to happen now though?” Cloud questions. This was it. The last conversation they needed to have. What the future had for the two of them.

“No. I can’t deal with that,” Squall shakes his head, his eyes stare Cloud down. Serious. Determined. “I discussed it with Rinoa. We’re going to your world. We’ll figure out what to do after that. Maybe we’ll discover why our worlds seem to move at different time speeds. Maybe Rinoa will find a way to move between our worlds. Either way you’re not getting rid of me, not until we have a solution.”

“Wait. You can’t just leave your world. Didn’t you say you oversee an entire organisation? You only just met up with your entire family, right? You-” Squall places a finger against his lips.

“The only thing that’s super important and pressing is Rinoa and she’s agreed to come with us, so we’re good. There’s nothing else I _have_ to do. You’re not getting rid of me,” Squall’s eyes scrunch up slightly at the corners. A soft look that makes Cloud want to melt.

“It’s not that I want to get rid of you,” Cloud disagrees, pulling Squall’s hand away (he can’t help but keep a hold of the hand). “This is just a big decision.”

“A decision I’m happily making,” Squall disagrees. “I want us to be happy together, I don’t want us to have to wait months- years in between meetups. Ok?”

“I… Wait weren’t you just saying how we’re still bound to see each other after going our separate ways?” Cloud accuses. Squall had said they were going to have to leave each other; was laying it on thick with the goodbyes.

Squall grins. “Well, we are still bound to see each other if we’re going to the same world. Stop worrying Cloud, we’ll get it to work out. Neither of us should have to give up anything.”

“I…” Cloud sighs. “Ok. Alright. You’re both coming along… Did Tifa know about this?”

“I imagine Rinoa mentioned it to her. _She_ was the one who came up with this plan,” Squall admits.

“Of course,” Cloud feels a headache coming on. A headache that had nothing to with the fact that Sephiroth is lurking nearby and he expects a new confrontation in their own world soon. “Any other things I should be worried about?”

“Just one I guess,” Squall says after a moment of thinking. “How do I get your son to like me? I’m not great with kids.”

And… it’s such a silly question. Such a sweet worry. Cloud can’t help but laugh. This beautiful, talented, amazing man was willing to leave his world for him and here he was worried about something so ridiculous.

Cloud shakes his head. Disbelief. “No worries there. Denzel will love you.” And Denzel would, though not as much as Cloud who always surprised himself with how much he loved Squall. Every time he thought he couldn’t love him anymore, Squall proved him wrong. Time and time again. There truly was no getting rid of Squall for Cloud and he was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you missed me?! It's been over 2 years since I last posted something for the Strifehart fandom (not for lack of trying, everything time I try writing a Strifehart story it spirals out of control like this one did! This was not meant to be a massive story that spanned over multiple Cycles, but I'm kind of glad it did... Even if I'm worried somethings don't make sense due to that XD Jumping between timelines to this extent was a new experience to write! Hopefully it made sense!). I like to think my writing has improved in those 2 years, so please enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you Tennants_midnight_wolf for the quick beta reading as always, hopefully we haven't left any horrible mistakes behind!
> 
> I'm hoping to get a few more Strifehart stories finished this year as well (believe me I have a massive folder filled with unfinished stories on these two), but who knows when they'll be done! Or which stories I'll even try finishing (the folder is massive, as is the list of stories I haven't worked on yet). So...
> 
> See ya when I see ya x


End file.
